Pirate Shapeshifter
by Emziiee-xxx
Summary: When the Strawhats find a battered girl all locked up and adopt her into their crew strange things will end up happening. NamiXOC RobinXOC NamiXOCXRobin Yes threesome
1. Prolouge

**~Description~**

**Name:** Kyla Nindane

**Age:** 17

**Description: **She is Tall (About 6"4) with Purpley cobalt hair and Yellow/Amber eyes with Red flecks.

**The whole story is in Kyla's POV  
****The honorfic's in Italics are said scornfully and mockingly**

I lay under the blanket and tried to concentrate on my shifting. But I was to weak. Suddenly the door swung open. I looked up expecting to see one of Kaiza's men. But it was a tall and lanky boy wearing a straw hat.

"Who are you?" I asked attempting to make my voice as strong as possible.

"Monkey D. Luffy." He said. As he walked towards me.

"I'm gonna be King of the Pirates." He said, stopping a few feet away from me. I forced myself into a sitting position, something I hadn't done in a long time.

"Stay Away from me!" I said in a loud voice, making me seem stronger than I felt.

"Why?" He asked, holding up his hands and freezing

"Your a Pirate. I hate pirates. Stay away from me." I explained, trying to keep my voice firm.

"Could our doctor treat you. Just so that you can walk. So that we can get out of here. Then we'll leave you alone." He said. I nodded. At least, if his doctor saw me and treated me then I could Shapeshift. I could run and I could be free.

"Fine. But then. I go." I said, glaring at him.

"Chopper!" He shouted.

"We have a patient for you!" He called. I winced at the loud noise and growled in a low tone. I little reindeer fellow wearing a red hat walked in followed by a tall girl with hair and eyes that I recognised.

"Nico-_Sama_!" I said in a scornful voice

"Kyla-Chan?" She said. I growled again.

"Robin you know her?" Luffy asked, looking from Nico-Sama to me and back again.

"You could say that." I replied, spitting out every word and ended it with a hiss of pain.

"Let me look at that." Said the reindeer, moving closer.

"Stay away."

"Robin you said her name was Kyla yes?" Asked the one in the straw hat. Nico-_Sama_ nodded.

"Kyla. If Chopper treats you, you can leave." I hissed again before nodding in consent. The reindeer moved forward again. This time hesitantly. He looked at my main wound, a large gash across my Torso. He bandaged it up and then from his pack produced a strip of Beef.

"Eat this. It'll give you back your strength." He said, handing it to me carefully. I took it and ate it slowly conscious of everyone watching me. After it was finished, I did actually feel a lot stronger. I smiled and tried once again to Shapeshift. This time it worked. I went straight into my main healing form. A cross between a Fox and a Squirrel **(A/N: I stole this from Nausicaä and the valley of the wind. Teto the Fox-Squirrel. Well done to those who recognised this.)** I watched as everyone's jaws dropped except for Nico-_Sama's_. I shifted back and stood.

"Arigatou, Monkey-San. I should repay you. Is their anything I can do for you for rescuing me from this hell hole?" I asked him praying to Kami silently that he didn't ask me to join his crew.

"Join my crew. Do you have any special talents. Other than what you just did?" He asked, a huge grin splitting his face in half

"I'm a musician and a Carpenter type person." I said shrugging. **(A/N: No Brooke nor Frankie in this one as I don't really know enough about them to write about them.)** Monkey-San grinned.

"Great. We have a musician and a carpenter type person. I'm just gonna warn you. You may have to share a Cabin with Nami. As long as you don't say anything bad about money, tangerines or maps. You should be fine." He assured me. I smiled. This could be very interesting.

* * *

I climbed aboard the ship in my Wolf form.

"Captain-San. Why didn't Nami come with you?" I asked, my Amber eye's sparkling in the setting sun

"Simple. She needed to map the island or if we ever return we'll have to re-explore again." He said. This was obviously normal for this 'Nami' person. We walked to the centre of the deck and were met by a tallish girl with short orange hair.

"Welcome back guys. We can leave when your ready. Who's this?" She asked suddenly, noticing me.

"Names Kyla." I said, shifting back. Her eyes suddenly became as wide as saucers.

"What? Do I still have fur?" I asked, patting round my barely covered body.

"You....Were....A....Wolf." She said, grabbing on to the railing.

"Oh sorry. Names Kyla. I'm a Shapeshifter. You must be Nami." I said, smiling at her. She smiled weakly back before looking straight at Captain-San.

"Luffy. Who is she? And what is she doing here?" She asked, now gripping the railing with both hands.

"She's our new musician slash carpenter type person." Replied Captain-San, his huge grin still in place.

"Oh. I see." She replied, looking rather green.

"Don't worry. I don't bite. Much." I said, smiling wolfishly.

"Navigator-San. Maybe you should lie down." I heard Nico-_Sama_ say.

"Who asked you Nico-_Sama_?" I inquired, spitting out her name with scorn, before growling at her.

"Umm guys. We need to leave. Can we save this. Just for five minutes." I nodded, turning my back on Nico-_Sama_

"What do you need me to do Captain-San?" I asked, focusing completely.

"Go up to the lookout and tell us if you see anything coming, and in what direction. Nami go with her, to direct us." He said. I nodded.

"Nami. Do you mind if I carry you? It will be quicker and easier." Nami nodded, but looked a bit unsure. I quickly Shifted into a huge Monkey and stood before her.

"Get on then." I said simply, not wanting to unsettle her even more.

"Hold on tight." I commanded, running at the mast and making quick work of shimmying up it. I jumped into the lookout and released her to the floor, before climbing up to the top of the pole then Shifting back into the Fox-Squirrel as that had the best eyesight.

* * *

We had been travelling for about two hours now and I still hadn't moved.

"Nami, Kyla. Dinners ready." I heard a Male shout up. I smiled before jumping. About half way down I Shifted into a flying Squirrel and glided to the ground, before Shifting back just as I landed.

"Wow!" Said the blond male, dropping the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Umm. You dropped something." I said, smiling falsely at him. He bent down to get it, not taking his eyes off me.

"Your...Kyla?" He asked, his eyes widening.

"Correct." I said, before Shifting into a Wolf

"And I'm Kyla." I shifted into the Fox-Squirrel

"And so am I." I Shifted back to Human.

"But. Mainly. I'm Kyla. Pleased to meet you, Now can I eat you?" I asked, using a common greeting for me

"My name is Sanji, I'm the cook and may I just say, you look particularly beautiful Kyla-Chwan." He said, bowing at the waist, smiling up at me.

"Nice to meet you Sanji-San. And please. Just Kyla." I said, smiling back at him, my smile still not real.

"As you wish Kyla. The dining room is this way. If you want any dish with meat in it I would advise you hurry." He said. I smiled to myself, a proper smile this time before Shifting into a Wolf.

"This is faster." I said, bounding across the deck in two strides. I entered to door that Sanji-San had pointed to and stopped in front of a big table, laden with food. I Shifted back and stood, unsure of where to sit.

"Kyla. Could you play something for us after you've eaten?" Asked Captain-San, stuffing his face full of meat.

"Just hand me some of the meat, let me eat that then I'll be fine." I said, holding out my hand. A man with green hair tossed me a piece. Almost without looking I caught. I sat on the floor where I was standing and eat the meat in silence. It was gone pretty quickly, but by the time I had finished Nami and Nico-_Sama_ had arrived.

"Right. I'm done Captain-San. Where do you want me?" I asked, standing.

"There!" He replied, pointing to a raised platform at the head of the table. I sighed, walking towards it. This was gonna be awkward enough. Ah well

"This one. I wrote a while ago. I apologise if its a bit rusty." I said, smiling down at my eating audience

"_SOS she's in disguise  
SOS she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out  
Coming out  
Coming out_

A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy  
The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
My body is craving, so feed the hungry

I've been devoting myself to you

_Monday to Monday and _

_Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution _

_or decent incentives to keep me at it  
I'm starting to feel just a little abused _

_like a coffee machine in an office  
So I'm gonna go somewhere closer _

_to get me a lover and tell you all about it_

There's a she wolf in the closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

Sitting across a bar staring right at her prey  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student

To locate the single man, I've got on me a special radar  
And the fire department hotline

_Just in case I get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divas _

_or rich city guys, I just want to enjoy  
By having a very good time and _

_behave very bad in the arms of a boy_

There's a she wolf in the closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

SOS she's in disguise  
SOS she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out  
Coming out  
Coming out

SOS she's in disguise  
SOS she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out  
Coming out  
Coming out

There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe"

I bowed, looking up to find everyone's mouths open

"What?" I asked, cocking my head to one side

"Blimey." Said Nami, the first one to recover

"Nice find Luffy." She said before turning to me

"Can you sing a soft one. Before we all go to bed?" She asked, her brown eyes looking at me so innocently

"Sure. Like a lullaby?" She nodded.

"O.K. Then."

"_Mom,  
please tell me what to do,  
I'm so disappointed in you,  
You said those words that made me cry,  
And you always wondered why,  
why I sing my lullaby,_

Mom,  
please hurry home to me,  
I waited up so patiently,  
You sit down and you start to cry,  
But you never ask me why,  
Why I sing my lullaby,  
Why I sing my lullaby,

Was it my fault they lead you in the wrong direction,  
Was it my fault they didn't show you any affection,  
I show you when I start to cry,  
still you always wonder why,  
why I sing my lullaby

Mom why love me if your cold,  
You'll just get bitter then grow old,  
Ask me when I start to weep,  
Then I'll tell you in my sleep, Why I sing my lullaby

_Mom why love me if your cold,  
You'll just get bitter then grow old,  
Ask me when I start to weep,  
Then I'll tell you in my sleep, Why I sing my lullaby _

_Mom why love me if your cold,  
You'll just get bitter then grow old,  
Ask me when I start to weep,  
Then I'll tell you in my sleep, Why I sing my lullaby _

_Mom why love me if your cold,  
You'll just get bitter then grow old,  
Ask me when I start to weep,  
Then I'll tell you in my sleep, Why I sing my lullaby _

_Mom why love me if your cold,  
You'll just get bitter then grow old,  
Ask me when I start to weep,  
Then I'll tell you in my sleep, Why I sing my lullaby" _

I stood down from the raised platform and walked out of the dining room. I climbed back up the mast and sat in the lookout, just gazing at the sky. The sun wasn't quite setting yet so the sky wasn't red but it wasn't blue either. I smiled as I gazed out over the calm expanse of water, letting it settle my soul in such a way that has not been done since I was locked up. Maybe being here wouldn't be so bad. It probably wouldn't be brilliant but it probably wouldn't be that bad either. I heard someone leave the dining room, but ignored it. I was staying up here, leaning with my back against the mast, facing out towards the front of the ship, just gazing at the water. I heard the female, I could tell because of the footsteps, approach the mast. She stopped and I didn't hear anything else after that other than someone heave themselves into the lookout

"Kyla?" I heard Nami said

"Hai Nami?" I asked, twisting my head to see her in a heap on the floor.

"Could you give me a hand?" She asked in a deflated voice. I stood and helped her up before re-seating myself in my previous position. Nami sat next to me and for a few minutes we were silent.

"Nami. I don't mean to offend you but, What exactly are you doing up here?" I asked, as subtle as a brick as per usual.

"I...wanted to know a bit more about you. Your a bit of an enigma." She admitted.

"There's not much to know. I grew up travelling with an old man, ended up eating a Devils fruit and when I refused to be a weapon I was sold, and then you found me. That's about it really." I said, my gaze returning to the ever darkening sky.

"Look Kyla. I'll make you a deal. If I give you some facts on what my life was like you will do the same for me. O.K.?" She asked, not taking my answer

"Lets see. Nami. Grew up in Coco Village near Arlong park. Eight years before joining this crew you joined Arlong's since he killed your stepmother. He didn't plan on letting you go at all but Luffy defeated him and you have been with him ever since." I said, rattling off the facts almost as quickly as I had said my own.

"How did you know all that?" She asked, staring at me with wide eyes.

"I worked with Arlong for a bit. I recognised you as soon as I saw you, but you never saw me there so I didn't bother to mention it just in case the rest of your crew distrusted me for it." I said shrugging.

"O.K. Then Nami. You want to know about me. I'll do YOU a deal. You let me write songs about you and not complain about them then I will tell you a little bit more about me every night. Now. If you don't mind. I'm going to bed." I said before Shifting into a Wolf and curling up.

"I thought you said you were going to bed?" She asked, her voice sounding very confused

"I am." I stated, wriggling a bit to try and get comfy

"But... Your..."

"Good night Nami." I cut in, before falling asleep.

**Emziiee-xxx: Well??? Whaddya think??? I just have a few**** things to say and its the only time I'm saying them.**

**1) I do not own One Piece and never will  
2) This is Femslash.**

**there**

**R&R Please**


	2. I

I woke and stretched before noticing that there was another source of heat nearby. I looked over and smiled to find Nami still propped up against the mast. I shook her gently

"Nami-San. Wake up." I said, just as I caught her since I accidentally pushed her over. She woke, as her face was an inch from mine.

"Umm morning Nami-San." I said releasing her and straightening up.

"Why did you stay up here? You could have gone back to your Cabin." I said as I helped her stand.

"I...Didn't want you to get lonely." She said, her voice trailing off towards the end.

"Arigatou Nami-San. But. I don't get lonely. So theirs no need to worry." I said, before jumping down and landing on my feet. I headed straight for the prow of the ship and sat there in my Fox Squirrel form. I sensed someone come up behind me

"Kyla-San?" I heard Nico-_Sama _. I hissed but other than that I ignored her.

"Kyla-San. Will you just listen to me?" She asked as I felt a finger on my shoulder. I instantly Shifted into a Fox-Squirrel with no ear's.

"Kyla-San." I heard her say, Dammit. I forgot she knew that I could still hear. I walked away instead, Shifting as I walked into a wildcat, before scaling back up the Mast to the Lookout. I was surprised to still see Nami up their.

"Nami-San..." I said Shifting back.

"...Please act like your in conversation with me." I finished, leaning on the mast next to her.

"What was it like travelling your whole childhood?" She asked, looking at me with curious eyes.

" It was fun as I could be myself since we didn't stay in one place for longer than a week. So no matter what I did there would be no long term prosecutions for example, I fooled this one girl into thinking that I was going to stay..." I heard Nico-_Sama _ach the top of the ladder

"...And she believed me so we ended up in a relationship. I was with her when I ate the Devil fruit by accident. I got sold then you guys found me." I said, looking straight at her

"You did stay. For longer than a week. And you ate the Devil Fruit for me not by accident." I heard Nico-_Sama _.

"Whatever Nico-_Sama _. And even if I did do it for you. You still tossed me aside like a piece of Trash when I was helpless." I said, tears welling in my eyes. Nami turned to Nico-_Sama _.

"How could you do that Robin? She's younger than you and obviously needed you. No wonder she hates you." I heard her say as I climbed up the pole as a Fox-Squirrel.

"Navigator-San. I did all I could to save her. It was out of my hands."

"Yea right Whatever!" I shouted down, choking back my tears.

"_You come to me with scars on your wrist _

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this _

_I just came to say goodbye _

_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine _

_But I know it's a lie _

_This is the last night you'll spend alone _

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know _

_I'm everywhere you want me to be _

_The last night you'll spend alone _

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go _

_I'm everything you need me to be _

_Your parents say everything is your fault _

_But they don't know you like I know you _

_They don't know you at all _

_I'm so sick of when they say _

_It's just a phase, you'll be O.K. you're fine _

_But I know it's a lie _

_This is the last night you'll spend alone _

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know _

_I'm everywhere you want me to be _

_The last night you'll spend alone _

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go _

_I'm everything you need me to be _

_The last night away from me _

_The night is so long when everything's wrong _

_If you give me your hand I will help you hold on _

_Tonight, tonight _

_This is the last night you'll spend alone _

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know _

_I'm everywhere you want me to be _

_The last night you'll spend alone _

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go _

_I'm everything you need me to be _

_I won't let you say goodbye _

_And I'll be your reason why _

_The last night away from me _

_Away from me_" I sang, fighting tears, now as a Human, sat on top of the mast.

"Robin. Maybe its best if you just leave her." I heard Nami say softly.

"Yeah. Leave me. Same as always eh _Ro-Chan_." I said using an old nickname that I knew she loved. I heard her leave and waited for another minute to give her time to get down the mast before climbing down into the Lookout and finally letting myself succumb to the tears that had been threatening me since I had woken up. I felt a hand on my back but I ignored it. I already knew who it was. So for five minutes no words were spoken. I continued to cry, my tears never ceasing and Nami kept rubbing my back giving me the emotional support I needed. When I finally looked up I smiled at her.

"Arigatou Nami-San." I said, brushing my eyes with my fist. She smiled at me and removed her hand from my back.

"It's O.K. Kyla-Chan. You are one of my Nakama after all." She said as I locked eyes with her.

"Na-Ka-Ma." I sounded out, sounding an awful lot like a three year old again.

"Yeah. Am I one of yours?" She asked, suddenly chewing her bottom lip.

"Of course. Your my Shipmate. Which makes you my Nakama. Just like Captain-San, Chopper-San, Swordsman-San, Liar-San and Sanji-San." I replied, fake smiling at her to reassure her. She looked mainly reassured but not enough to smile properly again.

"We may be needed. So. We should get down." I said simply, turning away. I didn't quite understand this whole Nakama business so I decided to ignore it.

"NAMI-SWAN! KYLA! ROBIN-CHWAN! LUNCH!" I heard Sanji-San shout.

"Coming Sanji-San!" I shouted back.

"Want a lift down?" I asked Nami innocently. She nodded and braced herself. I shifted into a wildcat.

"Get on." I said, turning away from her. She did as she was told and gripped my fur tightly

"Please don't pull any out." I said, wincing at the tightness of her grip. Before she even had chance to think of a reply I jumped. I felt her Death Grip tighten around my neck as we plummeted towards the deck. I smiled to myself as I saw most of the Crew, except for Nico-_Sama _-San run for cover. Chopper-San came back out of his 'Office' with strips of bandages. I landed with a 'Thud' that reverberated through the whole ship.

"Nami-San. We're on the ground now. You can let go." I said in a hoarse voice.

"Nami-San. Your...cutting off...my windpipe!" I gasped struggling to breath. She realised suddenly how tight she had been squeezing and released me, before getting off my back. I took in a huge gulp of air before shifting back and massaging my throat.  
"Nami-San... Please don't try and strangle me again. Otherwise I might decide to eat you." I said, smiling to let her know that I was joking. She smiled back. Chopper ran up, holding bandages. I looked at him and laughed.

"Thanks but...No thanks Chopper-San. I'm fine." I let him examine me thoroughly before he was satisfied though. I rolled my eye's the entire time but I let him do it.

"You seriously are scary. You shouldn't do thing's like that. Even if it won't hurt you, you still shouldn't." He said once he had finished his 'examination'. I rolled my eye's once more.

"Chopper-San. There is no need to worry. I would not have let anything happen to myself or to Nami-San. The only thing that could be wrong is if Nami-San is in a state of shock." I stated clearly. Maybe staying here hadn't of been the best idea. I saw Captain-San bouncing on the balls of his feet, wanting to eat I guess.

"Sanji-San. Weren't you saying something about dinner?" I asked, rolling my eye's at the captain.

"Oh yeah." He muttered, thoughtfully.

"Sanji-San. Stop thinking. I can smell smoke." I said, clicking my fingers in front of his face.

"What! My dinners burning?" He exclaimed looking worriedly round the ship. I rolled my eye's yet again.

"No. Your brain is." I replied flatly while everyone but Sanji-San laughed. He looked at me scornfully and I shot back a cute smile. He sighed before waving us all towards the eating area. Captain-San was in there quicker than a bullet, closely followed by me and then the rest of the crew. I sat on the floor again occasionally stealing meat from the table. I could almost hear Nami smiling at me. I stood and left before they had chance to ask me to sing. I wasn't in the mood tonight. I went to the Cabin that I was supposed to share with Nami and climbed into the emoty hammock. The other one had a book in it and a pair of shorts. I shifted into a wildcat and curled up on the pillow. This was the most comfy. I fell asleep quickly, barely even noticing the click of the door as it swung shut after another person walking in.


End file.
